Lost Treasure
by doeziepozie
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow once told him that treasure is not always silver and gold. Can these words push Will Turner to go back for Elizabeth five years after he faked his own death? And even if he does return for her, will she accept him... will she even be


Lost Treasure  
  
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow once told him that treasure is not always silver and gold. Can these words push Will Turner to go back for Elizabeth five years after he faked his own death? And even if he does return for her, will she accept him... will she even be there? (Jack will play a part!) Not just sap, lots of adventure, perhaps the return of the zombie pirates, bwahahaha!!!  
  
A/N: I just had this idea and figured I'd write it down. The first chapter takes place only a few weeks after the movie ends and is in Elizabeth's perspective and then all the rest are in 5 years after the events in the first chapter and are Will's perspetive. I don't know how long it'll be, I'm shooting for between 6-12 chapters, but I really don't know. I know I said Jack will show up in the summary, and he most definately will, but not until later, but just be patient :) I don't particularly care for flames, but if you must, I won't stop you (not that I really can) lol, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter One: Love Lost  
  
Elizabeth Swann peered out her window, her brow furrowed in concern, the icy wind swirling around her ankles and wrapping around her body, blowing her night dress to and fro. Flames flickered in the streets and men were crying out in victory, in pain, in sorrow or possibly just to blend with the rest. She shuddered. She knew exactly what they wanted. She knew they would not rest until he was dead. She knew they were after Will Turner. Of course, contrary to their beliefs, he knew nothing of the whereabouts of Captain Jack Sparrow. And there was nothing she could do. Will was in grave danger, she knew. Elizabeth knew he would have to escape the search, but how, she knew not. A rough hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, a rough hand that could only belong to a blacksmith-or in this case, a pirate, too.  
  
"Will, what are you doing here?" She said, turning.  
  
"Shhh!" Will Turner hissed.  
  
"Sorry." She replied, giving him an apologetic smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips, but to her surprise, he pushed her away.  
  
"What?" she breathed, sensing that something must have been wrong.  
  
"Elizabeth..." he murmured quietly.  
  
"Will, what-what's wrong?"  
  
"I. . . I can't stay here anymore." He confessed.  
  
Elizabeth broke into a smile despite herself and hurried to her closet, snatching up a large burlap sack. She flung her closet door open and stuffed various dresses, bloomers and other garments into the sack.  
  
"We'll have to get out as soon as possible, of course." She said briskly.  
  
"Elizabeth..." he said quietly.  
  
"What?" she said turning swiftly.  
  
"You. . . you can't come."  
  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said, hoping he had meant something quite different than it had come across.  
  
"It's much too dangerous, Liz! I wont be able to escape if I'm constantly worrying about what might happen to you!"  
  
"So you're just going to abandon me instead?" She countered angrily.  
  
"No, I'll come back as soon as this has all blown over, Liz, but you've got to-"  
  
"Do you really think I'm just going to sit around while you have the adventure of a lifetime?"  
  
"Liz, you've already had the adven--"  
  
"And you think I'm going to settle for one while you gallop off for a second? You should know good and well that I am not like that at all, Will Turner!" she paused. "And don't bother coming back for me." Elizabeth spat. "Because I won't be here."  
  
"Liz!"  
  
"Just go." She said, turning away from him.  
  
She heard him walk away and the door creak.  
  
"Goodbye, Miss Swann." She heard him murmur before the door shut. She turned back towards the door, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Turner."  
  
******************  
  
"Miss! Miss! Wake up!" someone was shaking her awake. Elizabeth opened her eyes reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"It's Mr. Turner, Miss. He's dead!" All of Elizabeth's sleepiness left her the instant the frantic maid finished her sentence.  
  
"Come again? I could have sworn you'd said Will was dead." She chuckled nervously.  
  
"Yes, Miss, 'tis what I said!" The young woman cried.  
  
"Then you must be mistaken, I only just saw him yesterday." Elizabeth said firmly, desperately trying to ignore the sick feeling that was creeping into her stomach.  
  
"'Fraid I'm not, Miss. There are witnesses, and they found his cloak on the beach." Elizabeth felt her eyes widen. She leapt from her bed.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?!" she barked at the stationary house- maids. "Help me!" the young women jumped to her side, to busy to notice the flood of tears that were falling from her eyes. 


End file.
